1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention may relate to a washing machine and a method of controlling a washing machine. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention may relate to a washing machine that can sense a laundry amount simply and accurately.
2. Background
A drum-type washing machine may perform washing by employing a drum that rotates by a driving force of a motor and frictional force of laundry in a state in which a detergent, wash water, and the laundry are input to the drum. The drum-type washing machine may rarely damage the laundry, may rarely entangle the laundry, and may have knocking and rubbing washing effects.
After wash and rinse cycles are finished, a dehydration cycle may be performed. In order to perform the dehydration cycle, a laundry amount may be sensed. A variety of parameters, such as a characteristic speed value, a rotation angle at a specific speed, time taken to rotate at a specific speed, and a duty pulse width modulated (PWM) value at a specific speed may be used. However, this may be problematic in that it involves parameters and has to experience a significantly complicated process, such as changing different settings or control of pertinent parameters as conditions for a motor, a dehydration pattern, etc.